Useless in the rain
by YonderB
Summary: another RoyRiza. yes! i'm on a roll now, aren't i? be afraid! ... uhh, anyway... Mustang wants to know if he is truly useless in the rain, so, he asks Hawkeye if he can try something. done for a good friend.


Riza and Roy walked through the park silently, Riza holding up the black umbrella which was shielding the two of them from the battering rain above them.

Roy glanced up at the dark sky as it roared, the thunder almost shaking the ground.

"... Am i _really_ useless in the rain, lieutenant?" sighed Roy, looking down at the soaked lawn they were walking across.

"It depends what you're doing, sir... I'm sorry i was so blunt when i said that." answered Riza, walking through the park and toward the large stone building that is the military headquarters.

Roy glanced at Riza over his high raincoat collar. Riza was _beautiful_. Even in dismal weather. Her eyes glittered, her hair shimmered, her skin glowed, her moist peach lips pouted...

"May i please try something, lieutenant?" Roy asked delicately as they approached the headquarters building.

Riza stopped walking and looked curiously at Roy, still holding the umbrella over the two of them.

Roy stopped too and looked at Riza, his freezing hands deep in his coat pockets.

"You may, sir."

Roy nodded and ducked from under the umbrella, starting to walk toward a small empty shed with a small verandah near the headquarters. The rain was freezing, it soaked through his hair and over his skin in a matter of seconds.

Roy walked over to the shed and ducked under the verandah, shaking his head a like a dog, the water spraying off his hair.

Roy looked over at Riza of whom was still standing where he left her, and motioned for her to come over to him.

She obeyed, quickly jogging over and stepping under the verandah too, closing the umbrella and stowing it against the shed.

"What is it, sir?" asked Riza, her eyes dragging over his soaked hair and skin.

Roy took Riza's hand and lead her over to the edge of the verandah, then stepped into the pouring rain, him getting absolutely soaked from the rain, Riza under the verandah, and completely dry.

"_Sir_! You'll get a _cold_! What _are_ you--!"

"Calm _down_. I just wanna know if i really _am_ useless in the rain." smirked Roy, raising a drenched hand and drawing a wet trail along Riza's jawline with a finger.

Riza was silent and clasped her perfectly dry hand around Roy's wrist.

Roy smirked and leaned forward.

Riza heard numerous warnings in her head, he was too close. _Way_ too close. She could see every droplet of water on his skin. Every hair in his mattered, unkempt hair. All the emotions bottled into his two dark, deep, black orb-like eyes...

Roy softly pressed his damp lips against Riza's moist ones, watching as Riza's eyes fluttered closed and her grip loosened on his wrist.

Roy softly kissed Riza, the rain still hitting his head and shoulders, the thunder rattling the windows of the old shed.

Risa took a small step forward, their lips softly moving against the other's. Roy was silent as he watched Riza release his wrist completely and wrap her arms around his neck, the rain starting to fall on Riza as well as him.

He softy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, closing his eyes.

The two of them were now completely soaked, but they didn't care.

Roy slipped his tongue into Riza's mouth, earning himself a surprised squeak from her, but no reluctance to tease his tongue with hers.

The two of them kissed each other passionately in the rain, until Riza finally lost her breath and broke the kiss.

Roy let himself catch his breath as he trailed his lips up and down the first lieutenant's neck, sucking and nipping at the soft, damp skin.

"S-_Sir_!" gasped Riza as Roy nibbled at her earlobe, causing excited shivers to purr up and down her spine.

"Hmm?" asked Roy half-heartedly, another crash of thunder echoing overhead.

"I-I really think we should--_AH_!" gasped Riza, becoming distracted when Roy sucked on a sensitive spot just under her jawline.

Roy smirked against Riza's neck, nipping at that spot with his teeth, then kneading delicate designs into it with his tongue.

Riza's arms tightened around Roy's neck as she tried not to groan, but failed, her head moving back a little so Roy could get at that spot a little easier, her breathing becoming ragged.

Roy wanted to devour Riza. She was so _perfect_. So _innocent_. He wanted her to be his. And only his. Roy sucked and nibbled along Riza's neck, listening to her groan and whimper in his ear.

A dry cough heard behind Roy caused him to open his eyes lazily.

Roy straitened up and looked over his shoulder, through his mattered fringe, the water still splattering down on him. Hawkeye clung to Roy as though he had sapped all her energy from her, her arms tight around his neck and her head against his chest, panting softly.

Havoc and Hughes grinned at Roy as he sweatdropped.

"See? I told you you should get a girlfriend! And you took my advice! I am soooo _happeh_!" squealed Hughes, clapping his hands together.

"'Never thought you liked it rough, sir." smirked Havoc, holding a black umbrella over himself and Hughes, his cigarette wiggling at he talked.

Roy smirked, then felt a tingling sensation in his nose.

_ACHOO_

Roy sniffed and straitened up.

"I _told_ you that you would get a cold, sir..." came a soft voice near Roy's chest.

"I know, Riza... I guess being sick doesn't let me off the paperwork, does it?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Damn..."

Havoc and Hughes glanced at each other and grinned.

"If Miss Hawkeye is chosen to be 'The Hot Water Bottle' to keep the Colonel warm, I'm sure he will get better _reeeeal_ quick." smirked Havoc.

Riza glared at Havoc over Roy's shoulder, trying not to let her her blush take over her entire face.

_ACHOO_

Riza straitened up and sniffed, rubbing her nose lightly.

"Looks like we got a problem, 'ere, sheriff!" beamed Havoc.

"Aye! I think yer righ'!" snickered Hughes.

"You two better get back home and get back into bed. You might give the whole military a cold! Off ya go! Off ya go! Go home!" chimed Havoc, poking Roy playfully in the shoulder.

"We'll see you when you get better!" beamed Hughes, slinging an arm over Havoc's shoulder and skipping back up into the military building with him.

Roy and Riza were silent for a moment, staring at Havoc and Hughes of whom were dancing into the military building.

"... Did i hear the word '_bed_' in that sentence...?" asked Roy innocently, looking down at Riza, a devilish smirk on his face.

Riza was silent, her cheeks stained scarlet.

"So, am i really useless in the rain?" asked Roy, walking back under the verandah with Riza, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Not to my knowledge, sir... But I am curious wether you are useless in bed..." Riza commented under her breath.

"I heard that..."

"I didn't mean it, sir! _Really_, i didn't!"

"We'll just have to try it, won't we...?"

"... Yes, we will, sir."

"Try not to scream too loud."

"I'll try, sir."

((END. Well, this is for my loff bunneh; 'Yoko-chan' from i blame her for everything, but she knows i love her! she's the one of whom has been getting het into my system where yaoi should be! blame her! don't blame me! ... but still, she's a good friend. lots of loff, yoko-chaann!))


End file.
